


No Common Ground to Stomp On

by HermioneGirl96



Series: Misheard Song Lyric Fics [1]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, No Plot/Plotless, No Romance, POV Third Person, POV Third Person Limited, Present Tense, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 01:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21128888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermioneGirl96/pseuds/HermioneGirl96
Summary: Nursey's worried about rooming with Dex. Dex is painfully literal about the whole situation. Not a romance fic. Just a super short one-shot about maybe hating each other a little less.





	No Common Ground to Stomp On

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of what I hope will be a series of ficlets in various fandoms based on song lyrics I’ve misheard over the years. The title of this story comes from me mishearing the line “No common ground to start from” in “Breakfast at Tiffany’s” by Deep Blue Something.

“This is going to be a disaster!” Nursey whines after his parents leave on move-in day of his junior year. His books and Dex’s tools and both of their clothes are crammed into the tiny bedroom that used to be Lardo’s, and all he knows is that he is not looking forward to this year. He held it together until now to put on a good face for his parents, but he knows nothing good can come of sharing a room with the guy who’s been the bane of his existence for two years now. 

“Come on, Nurse,” says Dex. “I know we don’t have the best history and I wasn’t exactly thrilled when the coin landed in that crack in the wood, but can you at least give being roommates a chance?”

“We have no common ground!” Nursey insists. 

Dex rolls his eyes. “That’s ridiculous,” he says. He stomps his feet a few times, and everyone downstairs can probably hear him. “We definitely have common ground. I’m stomping on it right now.” 

“Oh my God, do you have to be so literal?” Nursey asks. 

“We can’t all live on metaphors,” Dex replies before stomping off to the bathroom. 

The next day is the first day of practice. Dex and Nursey arrive at Faber together (they both woke up to Dex’s alarm, and after that there was no point in pretending they didn’t need to be in the same place at the same time), and Dex starts stomping again as soon as they get to the locker room. Chowder looks up with a worried frown as Dex stomps in, and Nursey sighs. “We didn’t fight,” says Nursey. “He’s just trying to prove a point.” 

“Yeah, because I’m right!” says Dex. 

Nursey rolls his eyes. “Being painfully literal does not make you right.” 

Bitty peers over to the corner where Nursey, Dex, and Chowder are getting their gear on. “Y’all sure you didn’t fight?”

“Yes, Bitty,” say Nursey and Dex at the same time. 

“This is our common ground,” Dex hisses as soon as Bitty looks away. 

Nursey sighs again. “Okay, fine.”

Dex actually smiles at that, and maybe Nursey can live with this.


End file.
